


How It Begins

by tbiris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, yoispaceweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbiris/pseuds/tbiris
Summary: A piece of work done for the Yuri On Ice Space Week.Victor woke up alone, in the darkness with trails of dust and colour trailing after him, a tail of a universe and how it began.





	1. Nebulae

**Author's Note:**

> Day One I figured I'd look at the beginnings ;). Hope you enjoy (I might polish everything up later I'm going by the seat of my pants this week)

 The first thing that he knew of was the darkness. No matter how he looked around, there was nothing. The only light that existed trailed after him, hues of all sorts followed him as he wandered the darkness. Walking was far too difficult – but swimming… swimming brought him distance. The rainbow of dust always stayed behind him, growing and bringing some kind of light and difference to the darkness that surrounded him. Red seemed to be oddly prevalent, but as he continued to wish, to hope… the colours changed. He stared at the tail of dust that followed after him, briefly wondering if the primary colour depended on his mood.  
   
 Victor stared back, seeing only colour behind him. It didn’t matter, but what did matter was that he couldn’t be the only person out here – it was impossible in all this darkness, in all this emptiness. He couldn’t be the only colour that existed. There had to be something more out there.  
   
 Victor sat at the edge, a sulky blue dropping from his ‘tail’. There was nothing, he could see end to end of colour that he had left behind him – only small edges of black existed that he could see, besides the continued emptiness behind him. He swirled a finger in the dust, sending it swirling around more of the darkness with little flicks. He was alone, there was no one else here. It was just him and this endless, empty pit.  
   
 He stared balefully at the colours. They didn’t even mean anything. Just endless speckles of dust. Meaningless. Just swirls of colours that just did nothing but sit there and remind him of how there was nothing but him out there, screaming into nothingness. The dust around him began to fade into a dark purple, almost blending into the nothingness around him.  
   
 He blinked. Once, twice. No, he wasn’t imagining it. There were colours swirling in the distance a few of them coalescing to form bright forms of light, shining through the distance. There was one, then two and with each one, the dust began to shift around the points of light. Victor began to wander the edge, trying, wanting so hard to see what, who was there. He could see the movement coming closer, ever so closer to the edge over time, and for the first time in a fair while—Victor swam. He didn’t want the changes to stop, but if there wasn’t anything to work with, what would happen?  
   
 He made the decision easily when he saw the first other being. His beauty brought tears to Victor’s eyes, scattering into the void to flit away, called towards the dancer. And he could _dance_. The dust trailed after his feet, gathering about him and coiling to wrap around him. It enchanted Victor to see how his useless dust transformed in the hands of the man. Every now and then he would pause, either to sit and stare out or he would have the smallest smile and coil the dust in his hands, swirling it to form balls of light. Looser balls of dust trailed after him, called to those balls of light and rotating around them, giving them the company that Victor so greatly desired.  
   
 He broke his promise to himself, to wait for the dancer to meet him and reached out towards him. He couldn’t help it when he saw the man cry for the first time, the dust swirling and becoming darker and darker around him, leaving a mass that drew in everything around it. Victor answered the call.  
   
 The man didn’t expect him, staring for a moment when his hand touched skin for the first time. Then he fled, far away, still trailing the wisps of dust after him. Victor stayed, his hand still outstretched, feeling for the first time. He didn’t mean to scare him, only to talk, to communicate for once in more than colour. But the other didn’t want that, only what Victor made.  
   
 He stared back out at the void, both feeling its call once more, and feeling desperately drawn to the dancer that fled. He turned back to the void, so long as he continued, he would meet the dancer once more.  
 


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri awakens and runs away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda ran to get this one ready @_@ Kinda sorry for the quality but -shrug-. It's midnight XD.

 When Yuuri first awoke it was to colour, it surrounded him and the moment he reached out to touch it, it reacted. The bright blue swirled around him, leaving an odd darkness in it's place, until Yuuri reached out. Then more colour followed, a light orange as the red collided with the blue around him. At first, Yuuri simply wandered, trailing dust in his wake. It echoed, but no matter where he looked there were different gradients of colour. The longer he stayed, the more they swirled and the darkness spread, the colours coalesced into darkness and engulfed everything around it. So he searched for the edge, the end of the colour, to see what might have truly been created. The colours created such beauty as he moved through them, reaching out towards some to see how they might change. He tried not to stay in one place too long, to avoid the utter darkness that swallowed everything, but every now and then despair took him.

   
He was alone, there was nothing here but colours and darkness - and they would fade the more he moved amongst them. He _wanted_ to find the edge of it, to stand at the precipe of the darkness. But he was afraid too.

   
There were the good days too, and it was on one of them that he spun a strand of gold tightly that he discovered the bright balls that came when the colours swirled together for a while, but not too long. He glanced behind him. There were other dots of brightness sprinkled throughout his path, but none quite as bright. Yuuri let out a smile and gently placed the ball of light back. Now he had a direction to move in. He continued, joy in every movement of his body as he spun bright lights and colours around him into more beauty.

   
Nothing quite beat the man that approached him. Fear coiled Yuuri and he fled when he first saw the other, only getting a passing glance. But, that face stayed with him. Yuuri had lost his way, lost his points of colour and his lights. He would have to start again, and he doubted that he would ever see the break in that colour again.

   
Darkness took him again, engulfing the space around him. Did he really care anymore? He stared back at the edge. He did, and he would have the man that spread stardust in his wake _truly_ notice him now.


	3. Galaxies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they meet as do two galaxies

 Victor watched as the darkness grew in a corner of his patterns, he watched as the dust around him began to crumble, to saturate around the systems that the dancer had created. The swirling of the colours had stopped, leaving him to wonder if the other man had disappeared back into dust. A rift opened within his heart, he swallowed against the thought and glanced back out to the wider darkness. Perhaps there really wasn't anything left for him here any more.

   
Then everything began to move again - but it was different. There was something about how all the colours swirled. Victor swallowed, there were two masses of darkness now approaching each other, their relative masses of swirling colours beginning to blend, to create a dance of their own with more balls of light being formed, and the the dance between two different entities as they became one. Victor was drawn towards it, the darkness so deep that it created the best light.

   
He was there, standing by it, and smiling at Victor. Dust still swirled around him, but the darkness stripped most of it from him even as it gathered. Victor swallowed, he couldn't mess this up this time.

   
"You're losing your dust," the other man pointed out.  
Victor glanced as the colours were drawn in even as more emanated from him. "I don't care, it's fine."  
The man frowned and tugged his hand, drawing him further away from the darkness. "It's too beautiful to get lost like that."  
Victor's heart began to thump in an unfamiliar rhythm. Oh, this was new to him. The beginnings of a smile twitched at his face. Warmth was filling him for the first time.

   
"What's your name?" he called. The dancer started and looked back at him, a smile drifting onto his face as well.  
"Yuuri," he murmured.  
Victor smiled. "I'm Victor." He wasn't alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally meet when two galaxies collide.
> 
> I'm not a nerd, no.


End file.
